


Here We Stand

by Alpha_Female



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Prostitution, cursing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Female/pseuds/Alpha_Female
Summary: Nobody's perfect and life isn't a song in which you cheerfully clap your hands and sing along to. Especially if your mother is a prostitute. And your oldest brother was arrested two years ago. And you've dropped out of school to raise the youngest ones because of a lack of proper system in this goddamn city.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Corholt. The clouds were grey and covered the sun, the temperature was beyond hot and the early evening atmosphere smelled of cigarette smoke and exhaust.       
   
Air conditioners were sticking out of every window to cool down their residents, the homeless were walking up and down the streets, looking for newly tossed food in the numerous dumpsters for a meal and single teenaged mothers were walking to their afternoon jobs, pushing a stroller or holding hands with their young children whom they took with them.  
   
Nothing unusual there.  
   
As always, I spent my midday here, working as an assistant at the local police station. I’ve been here so long that I’m basically considered “a part of the family” by many of the officers. For some reason, I’m good friends with Sheriff Jones, the head officer who seems to be everywhere at once. He “recruited” me to be an assistant because he and the other officers needed one.  
   
It seems as though my only job is to bring donuts, beverages and keep the officers company as they waited to be called to the next crime scene which usually occurred every several minutes. But today, no one even called. Was the weather too warm and icky even for the simplest of law breakers?  
   
After I threw away the last box of Sweet Treat’s Donuts, I collapsed onto a chair and vigorously began to fan myself. The several rotating fans that were set up around the room weren’t doing much to help us in the humid August air. Perspiration began to form on me, causing my bangs to stick to my shiny forehead and my tank top to cling to my back like a second skin.   
   
Fortunately, there was one more pop left in the large blue cooler. The ice inside had melted, leaving the aluminum can to sink to the bottom of a deep pool of room temperature water. Despite the pop not being cold, I happily downed the cherry flavored drink until it was gone.   
   
After the clock struck three, I gathered my items and prepared to leave the station. Placing my phone in my pocket, I bid the officers goodbye and stepped outside. When I did, the unpleasant stench of the polluted air invaded my nostrils, but I was forced to get used to it. As I walked through the city, I took in the far too familiar scenery. I was born and raised in this dump. My childhood was as bad as could be.  
   
My own mother was a selfish prostitute and I, along with my brothers, were a mistake. If a mistake occurred, she would drop it off at the house in order to continue doing what she’s best at. Because of that, my brothers and I raised each other.  
   
I headed for the closest bus stop. Lucas, the mid child had just gotten out of school and would be waiting for me. He’s the only one who goes to school. The school system is terrible along with everything else here.  
   
The hospital is so expensive that no one bothers to go there when they’re sick or even in labor. Fighting is a normal occurrence everywhere, even at the primary school and the congregational church just sits on the top of the hill where no one has gone since it was built decades ago. I’m not even going to mention the trash that litters the streets and sidewalk.  
   
I sighed in relief when I caught sight of Lucas. I was glad that nothing happened to him. I fear that one day, he will be injured from a fight or gang violence.  
   
I ran my fingers through his mess of brown hair and placed my arm around his shorter frame.  
   
_“How was your day at school?”_  
   
_“Boring as usual”_ He muttered.  
   
We headed to pick up the youngest from daycare. I don’t plan on sending him to school when he comes of age. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him. The three year old is too innocent to experience that.  
   
When I made it to Valentina’s house, I smiled at her. She was a kind young lady who made a living from running a daycare. Lots of children came here for several hours a day, while their parents were working. From infants to older children who did not go to school.  
   
I embraced Darryl when he came running towards me.  
   
Valentina placed her hands on her hips and frowned at me. I instantly looked to the side and sighed.  
   
_“I know what you’re thinking. I’ll have your money soon”_  
   
I instantly exited her house and headed for my own. I was really struggling right now. I worked two jobs and even Lucas worked. A twelve year old should be enjoying his last few moments as a child. Not doing grown up things.  
   
My life changed completely when my oldest sibling was arrested. My oldest brother was arrested when he was caught stealing food. He only did it because we were starving. Though I wish he hadn’t. I was forced to raise Lucas and Darryl myself. There is no foster care system here. It was either raise them on my own or send them to the streets. They were only ten and two at that time.  
   
When we made it back to the house, I opened the door and watched Darryl skip inside. Our home was fairly small. Everything is open except for the wall that separated the main room from the kitchen. Saving electricity and water is mandatory, so we haven’t watched TV in months.  
   
I headed for the kitchen to find food to feed my brothers and myself. I heated up ramen noodles and placed them on the dining room table when I finished. I watched the duo hungrily devour them as if they hadn’t eaten all day, which was a great possibility.  
   
I decided to rest my eyes until I had to leave for my second job. Sitting down on the sofa, I closed my eyes and tried to block out the obnoxious smacking sounds my brothers made. Laying back in the reclining chair, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I lightly exhaled after I helped Darryl climb into his bed. Handing him his stuffed dinosaur I bent down to kiss him on his forehead before tucking him in. His tired eyes looked up at me and he frowned.  
   
_“You’ll be here when we wake up, right?”_  
   
I chuckled at his baby-like voice and nodded. My second job requires me to work from seven in the evening to eleven at night. After I pick Lucas and Darryl up, the only things I can do are cook them dinner and spend a little bit of time with them before getting ready to go, every Monday through Friday.  
   
I walked over to Lucas’s side of the room. Even though they share a room, Lucas and Darryl’s sides are separated by a wall. There is a small opening you can squeeze through to get to the other side. I peered down at him and touched his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll see you in the morning. Go to bed. Don’t stay up!” I told him.  
   
He sneered and pulled the sheets over his head. I rolled my eyes and prepared to leave their room. I smiled at Darryl who had kicked the sheets off of his bed. He sucked on his thumb and held onto his dinosaur rather tightly. I turned off the lights before heading down the stairs.  
   
When I exited our home, I shivered. The temperature had dropped and there was a chill in the air. The city was dark except for a few street lamps here and there. Being in the city at night was rather dangerous. Even though the police weren’t called today, chaos and mischief usually happened at night. I headed for the bus stop. The ride would only be two minutes, but it’s better than risking my life out here.  
   
I worked as a waitress in Mama’s restaurant. Mama is a widowed older woman barely able to pay the bills here. Her restaurant was run down and barely anyone bother to come here anymore. I started calling her _“Mama”_ as a young girl, because she was the only motherly figure I had. When I entered the small diner, I tied my apron around my waist and greeted her.  
   
_“Good evening, Mama”_ I called.  
   
The small woman looked at me and smiled.  
  
“Nice to see you, honey”  
   
I sighed when I saw a couple talking in the corner. I slowly approached them to take their order but at the same time I didn’t want to. They talked amongst themselves and seemed really happy. Finding committed couples, especially with children, are rare here. I dreamt of the day where I would marry and have children of my own. If that day would ever come. What man would want to marry a woman who’s “children” consist of her own siblings?  
   
I swallowed and grabbed my notepad.  
   
_“My name is Lacey and I will be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?”_  
   
_“I’d like water and he’d like a sprite”_ the female responded.  
   
I nodded and headed to the back room. Because of the time, I was the only waitress and there was only one cook. Not that I minded. No one in their right mind would want to eat out at seven at night anyways. Grabbing two glasses and filling them with the requested drinks, I returned to the table to ask the patrons for their meal.  
   
After I finished my shift, the city was darker than dark. Only five people showed up after the couple left. I bid Mama and the cook goodbye. I was beyond tired from a long day of working. I have to remind myself _“It helps to pay the bills. It helps to pay the bills”._ I took my apron off and headed back home. I didn’t bother to take the bus this time.  
   
When I arrived home, I went into Lucas and Darryl’s room to check on them. Both of them were fast asleep. Lucas was curled up in his blanket snoring and Darryl had ended up on the floor. I was too sleepy and weak to pick him up. At least there is a fluffy rug beside his bed.  
   
Fortunately, today is Friday. I could spend the day with my brothers. I could even sleep in. Kicking my shoes off but not bothering to take off my uniform, I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was aware that I was awake but my eyelids didn’t want to open. I could hear faint noises coming from the hallway. I hesitantly stretched and opened my eyes. Bright sunlight lit up my bedroom. Taking notice of the clothes that were scattered, I made a mental note to clean the house sometime today. I was still wearing my uniform from last night but showering really was the least of my worries right now. Finding food for my brothers was my top priority. Especially because it was 9:32 AM.

 

I peeked into the hallway and was met with the sight of Darryl jumping on his bed. I rolled my eyes and entered their room. When he saw me, he instantly sat down and pulled off his “puppy eyes” demeanor.

_‘What have I told you about jumping on the bed? You could have hurt yourself’_

_‘I’m sorry, Lacey’ He frowned._

 

I chuckled at his attempt to get out of trouble and helped him climb off of his bed. I noticed Lucas’s absence from the room and frowned.

 

 _‘Where is Lucas?’_ I asked.

 

 _‘He went downstairs’_ Darryl answered.

 

 _‘Oh my’_ I sighed.

 

When I made it downstairs, I saw Lucas sitting in the reclining chair, helping himself to a bowl of cereal. I frowned. I planned to cook for them but cereal would work just as well. I sat on the couch and placed Darryl on my lap.

 

_‘How did you sleep?’_

 

 _‘Fine’_ he simply answered.

 

I combed my fingers through Darryl’s hair. I really didn’t appreciate Lucas’s attitude. He acted like he was mad at me for no reason. I was trying my best to raise him and Darryl but there’s only but so much a girl can do especially when she’s tight on cash.

 

_‘What’s bothering you?’_

_‘Nothing’_

 

I loudly exhaled.

 

_‘Obviously something is bothering you. You can tell me. We’re all family here’_

 

He stood and wandered to the kitchen where he placed his bowl in the sink. When he returned to his spot on the chair, he looked away from me.

_‘I’ve just been stressed lately’_

 

I looked at him. I understood how a normal twelve year old could be stressed. Middle school, crushes and puberty. Maybe it was all three. I’ve been in his shoes before. I simply looked up to our older brother and I was fine. But since he’s not here, all he has is me.

 

_‘I understand how school is-‘_

_‘Don’t you get it? My reason is you!’_

 

I felt tears form in my eyes. Darryl innocently sucked on his thumb and naively looked around the room. Thank god the toddler didn’t know what was going on. I had enough. I felt as though I was reaching my breaking point. I placed Darryl down and told him to go upstairs which he did.

_‘How is it me?’_ I felt my tone rise.

 

_‘You’re trying too hard. You’re not my mother and you never will be!’_

_‘You’re lucky to have me. Mom obviously didn’t care and you don’t even know who your father is’_

He crossed his arms and looked at the wall.

 

_‘If I wasn’t here, where would you go? You’d be on the streets. Nobody would care. Think about that’_

 

I retreated to my bedroom with Darryl and closed the door.

 

_‘What’s wrong, Lacey?’_

 

I cringed when I felt him place his saliva covered hand on my cheek but slightly smiled.

 

_‘Nothing, sweetie’_

 

Even though Darryl was still in an innocent phase where he didn’t know how messed up our family actually was, I was happy that someone appreciated my love and care.

 

_‘Let me draw you a bath, then we can go to the park’_


	4. Chapter 4

It was sunny and warm out. The pollution wasn’t as bad as usual and a large amount of people were out on the streets, doing their usual thing. Corholt Park was pretty far away from our home, so we had a ways to travel. It would have been better if I had a stroller for Darryl, but I couldn’t afford one. So I had to settle with holding his hand or carrying him when he felt tired.

 

I remembered the song that my brother would sing when we were about to cross the street when I was Darryl’s age.

 

_‘Look both ways before you cross the street. Look both ways, don’t move your feet…’_

 

I unknowingly sang it out loud which made Darryl laugh and Lucas roll his eyes in irritation. I ignored Lucas and held onto Darryl’s hand when we did cross the street.

 

 _‘Do it again!’_ he giggled.

 

 _‘On our way back’_ I smiled.

 

When we made it to the park, we were greeted by the sight of numerous children playing along with their joyous yelling. Most of them looked no older than six but there were adolescents playing basketball on a court parallel to the playground. Lucas’s eyes lit up and he grabbed ahold of my arm.

 

_‘Can I play basketball with them?’_

 

I frowned at his sudden change of mood. One hour ago, he was ranting on about how much he hated me and now he desperately wanted my approval to play with total strangers. I nodded my head and watched his petite form as he ran towards the court. I needed to keep my eye on him though. He may be older but he isn’t mature enough to be left alone with a bunch of shady teenagers.

 

I turned around then looked down at Darryl.

 

_‘What do you want to do first? The swings, slide or sand box?’_

_‘Sand!’_

 

I frowned but it was replaced with a smile. He just had a bath and would be covered in sand but who am I to ruin his good mood? We headed towards the sand box where there was a little girl already inside.

 

_‘Do you want to build sand castles with me?’ she asked._

_‘Yes’_

 

 _‘Have fun’_ I told Darryl.

 

I walked over to a bench and sat down. From here I was able to see Darryl and Lucas. Apparently, the teenagers let Lucas join in. I slightly jumped when the woman sitting next to me spoke.

 

_‘Is that one yours?’_

 

She was pointing to Darryl. She obviously thought he was my son. I didn’t blame her. Teenage pregnancy was normal here. I shook my head.

 

_‘He’s my brother’_

 

 _‘Oh. Well, your brother’s new friend is my daughter. I see she likes him’_ the woman chuckled.

 

I smiled. I’ve never seen Darryl this happy before. But I pondered for a while. I couldn’t believe that the woman thought that Darryl was my son. Despite Lucas, Darryl and I having the same mother, we all have different fathers, so we look nothing alike. You’d never know we were even related.

 

My hair is auburn and I have brown eyes, Lucas’s hair is dark brown and his eyes are brown while Darryl’s hair is black and his eyes are green. Our skin tones range from fair to copper and not to forget our separate surnames: Lacey Butcher, Lucas Allen and Darryl Tremblay. I shrugged it off. We may have been conceived in the most disgusting of ways but someone once told me that everyone is here for a reason.

 

I snapped my head up when I suddenly heard yelling. It seemed as though the basketball game had ended and the teenagers were fighting. Before I knew it, fists were involved. Everyone’s attention turned to the court: parents and even the children. I heard sirens in the distance then I realized that Lucas was over there so I instantly stood up. But someone grabbed my arm.

 

_‘Are you out of your mind? Let the police settle this!’_

_‘Let me go. My brother is over there!’_

 

The man held me back and wouldn’t let go. Parents were carefully exiting the park with their children. Before I knew it, I was the only one still standing. I picked Darryl up and slowly approached the court when Sheriff Jones motioned me over. He had his arm placed around Lucas who had a black eye and a bloody nose.

 

_‘I don’t know what that was about. I thought this place was getting better but obviously not. I have no idea what’s wrong with our youth’_

 

He glanced at me through his sunglasses. I swore that he had a look of sorrow on his face. I looked down at Lucas who avoided my gaze.

 

_‘Do you want me to drive you home?’_

_‘Yes please’_

 

My voice was merely a whisper. Barely audible but the sheriff clearly understood because he opened the door of his car. I let Lucas and Darryl climb in before me. I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, we pulled up to my house.

 

_‘I’ll see you Monday. Be safe’_

 

When we entered our home, my attention instantly turned to Lucas and I let my temper rise.

 

 _‘What the heck was that?!’_ I screamed.

 

I saw Lucas flinch at my reaction but he growled and stood on the tip of his toes. He actually stood at my height and looked me in the eyes.

 

_‘If you think that I was involved in that fight, you’re an idiot’_

_‘How dare you call me an idiot? I only want what’s best for you! Violence is never a good thing!’_

 

He turned away and began walking up the staircase.

 

_‘How do you think I would feel if I find out that my brother is dead? Dead because of someone’s bullet or knife! I don’t want to see you in a coffin!’_

 

He paused for a brief moment before continuing. I couldn’t take it anymore. I punched the wall, leaving a mild dent. Nothing too severe. My red, puffy eyes looked up when I heard sniffling. I was met with the sight of Darryl who stood in the middle of the floor. Tears ran down his face and he started sobbing. I felt my heart break. If there’s one thing I hate, it’s seeing the three year old react like this.

 

I bent down to his height and wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his back and attempted to calm him down.

 

_‘You didn’t mean it, right?’_

 

A confused expression appeared on my face and I turned to look at him.

 

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘Lucas isn’t going to leave’_

_‘No. He’s not going to leave. No one is leaving’_

 

_‘Good. I won’t let anyone leave’_

 

I obviously knew what he meant by “leaving”. He didn’t mean walking through the front door. He meant actually leaving…this world. He really shouldn’t be thinking about things like that. I don’t even know where he learned about death. He shouldn’t even know what the word “dead” means. I sat on the sofa and closed my eyes. I had a terrible migraine.


End file.
